Space Ages
Space Ages 'is the 12th world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and a world in Plants Vs. Zombies: Rebels. It introduces 7 new plants, 1 returning plant, and 14 new zombies. In order to promote this world, Thornado was released for part 1, for part 2, Raspberry-Pult was released. Story Dr. Zomboss was fed up with all his defeats, so he decided that it was time to take his villainy up a notch. He took a "DO NOT PRESS" button, and mercilessly pressed it, teleporting you to a crappy wasteland in OUTER SPACE. Unaware of your surroundings, you attempt to explore it, only to be surrounded by zombies. Gimmicks Lack of Oxygen Like underwater worlds, Space Ages lacks oxygen. When any plant, but Far Future plants are left open without Space-Shroom for more than 20 seconds, they will automatically die from suffocation. Space-Shroom is used to counter this. However, Moonflower can also counter the lack of oxygen. Teleporters Teleporters are the other environment modifiers in this world. They work exactly like sewers from Steam Ages, but can be destroyed by E.M.Peach. Projectiles can also go through teleporters. Meteors! Starting on Day 17, meteors will rain down on the lawn and damage zombies and plants. They can be stopped by Umbrella Leaf. Levels Plants Returning Doom-Shroom: Will explode all on the board, but leave a crater in the process. New Space-Shroom: Creates an area for plants to breathe in. Rocket-dish: Launches themselves onto three random tiles with nearby zombies on the lawn, in a similar manner to Banana Launcher Vanillite: Shoots shockwaves every 18 seconds that stun zombies. Saucersteen: Fires a continuous stream of energy that auto-locks on nearest zombies on her lane and two lanes adjacent to that. Shield-Shroom: Creates a shield in front that covers in three lanes. Powersimmon: Powersimmon makes all copies of that plant it planted activate Plant Food ability, similar to Puff-shroom's Plant Food ability. Zombies Scout Zombie: TBA Teleporter Zombie: Can teleport to random lane. Hologram Zombie: Can ignore everything (including lawn mowers). E.M.Peach can kill him instantly while Infi-nut can stall him. Cyborg Zombie: Can reassemble himself if left undefeated. Achievements *'Telefragged: Kill a zombie that just exited the teleporter in a second. *'0xygen': Complete a Space Ages level without Space-shrooms or Moonflowers. *'Control + Assault + Delete': Kill a Hologram Zombie with an E.M.Peach. *'Lost in Space': Unleash the Space Ages Gargantuar. *'Burning through Space, Too': Complete Space Ages. Dialogue TBA Music First Wave Mid-Wave A Mid-Wave B Final Wave Gallery PvZ2 Teleporter Artwork.png|Teleporters Trivia *This world is a collaboration between TheWillowTree69 and The Maverick Hunter, which was for World Collaboration Contest. **The Space Ages idea was created by The Maverick Hunter and the page was created by TheWillowTree69. *Space Ages takes place in 2353, 30 years after the events of Far Future. *The achievement "Burning through Space, Too" is a reference to the SFM Burning Through Space 2. *Space Ages was intended to have 55 levels, but was shortened to 32 levels, due to Willow's laziness and business in school. *This is the first world since Neon Mixtape Tour to have a returning plant unlockable. **It is also the first world since Jurassic Marsh to have an instant-use plant to be tied to the world. Category:Worlds Category:PvZ2 areas Category:Space Areas